Return of the X class
by echo482
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune Aono was not human but a X class demon the most powerful creature that walk the earth. Tsukunexharem


Return of the X class

by travis482

What would happen if Tsukune Aono was not human but a X class demon the most powerful creature that walk the earth a Harmonixer a monster that has many forms at its call to fight it any battle ground it can think of. So what would happen when a old race of demon come back from oblivion to go to school? A lot of ass kicking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or the fusion I get from Shadow Hearts for the Aono family I'm only going to put this up ones so you don't have to read the fucking disclaimer over and over again.

Talking " "

Thinking ' '

Chapter 1 Academy Vampire and Mistletoe

"You the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" Ask the mysterious bus driver to the only person on the bus with hem making the young man jump at the sudden sound "ah yeah.." Said the young man as he turns to the front of the bus making the driver laugh a little when he said in a amused voice. "Hehe in that case you had beast prepare yourself now." Making the young man sit up in his seat and blirted out "Wha!" As the bus driver laugh out more. " Hehehehe when we come out of the long tunnel we'll be right in front of the school Youkai Academy is a hehe very horrifying school." Causing the young man to snort at the driver a tempt to scare the young man. "I think I can handle it." Said the young man as he grabs his bag really to leave this bus and it crazy driver seeing the light at the end of the tunnel as he started to get up and moves up to the front of the bus hearing the bus driver laugh again making him looks up as the driver says. " Hehe if you say so kid but we have arrived. You still have time to turn back sunny boy are you sure? Hehe" As the said starts back walking down the hall of the bus laughing a little himself. "I'll be fine." as the bus driver opens the door for the young man to leave. "Hehe be careful." the driver said as he closed the bus door and drive off the young man polls out a cellphone and look down at the screen and curses as he sees he has no bars on his phone. "Damn no signal. Where the hell is this place anyways?" said the young man as hes walking throw a wooded path.

"Ahhhhh." Hearing a voice and the squeaking of bike brakes the young man turns around to see a young woman comes speeding down the path wham the young woman crashing into him lunching both the young man and woman into each other as they and the bike rolls around on the ground making the male of the two hit something on the ground in the chest make the male grunt out almost screaming in pain as he felt the object in his chest when they stop the young man moaning out as he looks who hit him clutching his chest as the pain racked his body as the object sinks in making the pain worse hearing a moan to his side turning to seeing the young woman next to him watching as she awakes clutching his chest harder trying to stop what happening as the young woman awoke she started to look for the person she hit to find him fighting something from going into his chest as it sunk in. 'Was that a branch? No can't be a branch there no hole in his shirt.' Shacking that thought out of her head as she got up closer and ask. "Ow I'm sorry. I got dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay?" Wile she helps her and the young man up with some blood coming down his head seeing this cot the young woman by surprise. "Oh your bleeding!" Said the young woman as she poled out a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket and dabs the side of his face as she starts to get light headed again from smelling the air making the young man blinks and groans out. "Ow yeah I'm fine a little pain but I'm fine." wile he says this the young woman ever and ever closer to his faces wile muttering under her breath. "That scent I can't."

As she flung herself at him making the young man jump abet in surprise at her action wondering what wrong with her as she breath in more of his scent talking abet louder. "I lose control when I smell that scent." freaking out the young man as she drew closer. 'What is going on here?' Past through the mind of the young male as she pushes wile she mutter out apology. "I'm sorry but I'm a vampire." Wile sinking her teeth into his neck causing the young man to raise a brow at the feeling on his neck before specking to the young now known vampire. "Um...ow would you stop? That it really hurt so please stop." asked the hurt young man trying to hold back from screaming out in pain making the vampire jump back in shock at her action stammering an apology. "I'm sorry I'm Moka Akashiya and although I look like this, I really am a vampire." Causing the young man to look at her with abet of skeptical look to him. "A vampire? You mean like the bloodsucking monsters that hates crosses and garlic?" Causing the young vampire blush as she slaps her hands to her face in embarrassment. "Yes thank you so much for the treat your blood is so yummy."

The young man started to laugh a little at how thing have turn out for him with the help of the now named Moka they make there way to the school talking on the way. "Er...um... so really hate our kind... vampires?" Ask Moka shyly "Huh no why should I be? There just like ever one else there are good ones and bad ones."Said the young man making Moka a very happy Vampire. "Thats great then if your okay with me please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" Said moka hoping to get a friend from the young man next to her getting small smile from said male wile his thoughts were. 'Cute she want to have me as a friend mite as well I'm in the same bout as her mite as well stick together.' The young man smile grow before saying. "Sure why not oh I'm Tsukune Aono pleased to meet you." The young man now know as Tsukune turns his head to see the smiling face of Moka. "I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me more ok?"

When they walk up to the academy lighting cracks in the sky over the school walking out after the ceremony Tsukune found his class fairly quick finding his seat he sat down waiting for the teacher to arrive to the class suddenly the sound of a sliding door opening to show a young and attractive looking woman came walking in with a student roster in her hand as she walks to the front desk when she gets to the front of the room she turns to the class Tsukune got a good look at her she seems to have happy almost child like smile with sandy blond hair with two tuffs of hair pocking out of the sides of her head wile she looks at the rest of the class Tsukune try to guess her age. 'Hmmm 19...23 maybe is shes a teacher?' thought the young man as his brow went up.

Seeing that she got the attention of everyone in the class. "Hello everyone and welcome to youkai academy I'm your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome I think you already know this but this is a school built for the sake of Monster to attend."sang out the bubble teacher puling out a pointer and starts hitting the back bored with writing on it saying (our current problem). "The earth has already came under the control of the Humans! In order for us Monsters to continue to survive we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the Humans. At this academy you will be studying "how to coexist with Human.""

Causing a sigh to came from Tsukune grabbing his chest sadly feeling necklace under his school shirt and blazer a little mad at the object that was in his chest cause of the crash but turn his attention back to Ms. Nekonome-sensai. "So for that reason as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in Human form! Do you understand? It a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a Human! This is the foundation of coexistence. So you are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your true form understand! " Causing the head of Tsukune to sink abet.

Suddenly the sound of a cricking of a chair caching the attention of the depressed young man to see a guy with a piercing in his lip and a cocky smirk and lechers stair on his face. "Hey teacher would it be better for us to eat up those puny human? And in the case of a beautiful girls better to molest them." With that said by the other student Tsukune wanted to hit him after he said that he tried to get up to hit the other student he feet his chest burns in pain as the object makes itself know more thin he wanted it too.

Hearing the crazy bus driver voice as the driver image enter into his head ' Youkai Academy is a very horrifying school.' Siting back down and bringing back his attention to the teacher. "Oh incidentally here at Youkai Academy the teachers and students are all monster there are no genuine human here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them to death or something..."Said Ms. Nekonome bringing Tsukune back to the thoughts. 'I'm dead without my powers I'm just like a normal human so that means if I am found out they kill me Great! How did I in up in this type of problem?'

(flashback)

"Tsukune look at this flier" rang out Tsukune's dad handing a flier to Tsukune looking at it he asking his dad. "What is this?" with his dad turning around loosing his tie before saying, " Youkai private academy it sounds like a good school you can enroll into and all you need to do to enroll is that paperwork. Isn't that great?" hearing that cot the attention of said mans wife turning to her husband and son. "Really that great! Now remember Tsukune your going to need to be careful your powers have not matured yet so be careful you don't lose control of them we don't need another incident like in middle school." Said Tsukune's mother in a slight sirius voice with a sigh and grabs a pendent rapt around his neck. "I know mom you don't have to remind me about it and I'll stay away from mistletoe." spoke Tsukune as he went up to his room to get himself packed before stopping and asking his father. "Hay dad where did you get the filer and paperwork?" His father gave a slight shiver as he recalled the memories of the meeting. "I ran into a priest with one creepy aura on him gave me the creeps!" his father said as Tsukune gave weird look.

(flashback end)

Sighing at the problem he had with thoughts of. 'My mom going to kill me for getting mistletoe stuck in my chest now if I get attacked by another monster I wont be able fight back with my full power this sucks." With the sound of the sliding door opening again to show a pink haired girl walking in talking to the teacher "Sorry I'm late after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school." as the teacher wave it off. "Thats fine just take a seat." Said girl went looking for a seat with the male students started th whisper out. "who is she such flowing hair! Big eyes!" Said one student with another saying. " whoa beautiful! Even if it is just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl..." as another shouts out " hot she to hot! I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!" causing every male into a frenzy as they all agreed with him.

As she moves closer to Tsukune as he tried to think of where he seen her until he remembers her. "...mo...Moka..." hearing her name being called Moka turn to face Tsukune she says. "Huh! Tsukune? It's Tsukune! We're in the same class!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"What with this guy? What relation does he have with girl!"

"Our beautiful girl our beautiful girl." Yelled out some of the male students with one looking at Moka with a perverted lear licking his lips. "Hmmmm."

After class Tsukune found himself being dragged all around campus by a very happy vampire. "Why does it seem like I'm some prize show dog being taken for a walk by it master." sighing lightly looking at Moka smiling face being a smile to his face letting her do what she wants ignoring all the whispers along the way.

Until a young man with prising in his face steps out in front of them stopping there look around the school. "Your called Moka Akashiya are you not! I am your classmate Saizou Komiyo! Salutations!" said the prise male holding his hand out in front of his face before grabbing Tsukune by his blazer and lifting Tsukune off the ground as the he asked. "by the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Tsukune felt this mans grip tighten on his blazer. 'I smell blood on this guy. Why does he smell like blood?' Thought out Tsukune feeling Saizou let go he fall to the ground with a hard thud Tsukune nodes the crowd that was forming and hearing some of the whisper conversation they where having. "It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Komiyo!"

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monster."

"He sounds like quite a ladies man from all the human women he's molested."

"They say he caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will."

Turning back to Saizou attempt ask Moka out. "wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?" asked Saizou getting up into Moka face with his aura off him in waves. "Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" Grabbing Saizou arm hard to poll himself up. "hey thanks for the help up man." stated Tsukune standing beside Saizou feeling his hand being grad he turn his head to see Moka starting to drag him off as she shouted back at Saizou. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune now!" running off trying to get away from that guy.

Watching Moka and Tsukune running down a side hall with a growing smirk. "Humpf just watch me I, never allow a nice woman like you escape..." looking at his arm where Tsukune grabbed in wonder.

(five minutes later)

Huffing and puffing Tsukune and Moka found themselves under a set of stairs. "That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?" asked Moka laughing out abet to comm down rubbing his wrist he panted out. "Yeah I'm fine." standing back up strait Tsukune got a thought he had to ask. "Hey Moka why are you so friendly to someone like me? I'm not anything special." Hearing that Moka jump in protest. "Don't say that to me you are special Tsukune! Be...besides we're on blood sucking terms." slapping her hand to her face in embarrassment. "be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Tsukune it's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion pack! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!" Giving her a dirty. "What am I food!" "Well...actually you know th...that was my first time Tsukune..." stated Moka getting a "huh." Out of Tsukune before letting Moka to continue. "You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune... That feeling... I'll never forget it."

Looking at Moka watching her get closer before Tsukune felt a push on his chest and bing slamming into the wall behind him with Moka saying. "I'm so embarrassed let's have some fun let's check out the academy." running off as she said the last part leaving Tsukune in the wall groaning out. "yeah." wile his thought were. "Yep definitely a vampire."

They went all over the school and found themselves out in front of the dorms. "Look Tsukune this is the school dorm we'll be living in!" call out Moka with Tsukune thinking sarcastically. 'Thats the dorms looks home-me if I was a cockroach!' scratching the back of his head. "So cool such a building full of dignity and character." hearing a snort coming from Tsukune Moka turned to ask him. "Oh you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you're a monster. Oh speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Tsukune?" Making go ridged having to try and think up a lie. 'Crap I can't tell her what I am or I'm a dead man and now that I'm sealed I don't know what going to happen to me.' Tsukune was about to tell her a lie when Moka stopped him. "Oh letting your true form out is against the school rules isn't it! Sorry I didn't mean to ask that question." With a sigh Tsukune stopped sweating and asked Moka. "It's okay. Hey Moka is that rosary on your chest a seal?" Moka stopped dropping her bag to tell Tsukune about the rosary. "yep of course right now I look pretty human but...y'see if I take this rosary on my chest off I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire." showing the rosary on her chest and a little cleavage with it.

'thought so.' thought out Tsukune as Moka came up closer touching his chest. "Oh but even if our power is sealed we do still end up craving blood my weakness." Moka moaned out biting into his neck with a grown and a "ow" Tsukune said a goodbye to Moka and went to his dorm room and went to sleep.

(The next day)

yawning loudly Tsukune walk up to school thinking. 'I over slipped maybe should fined a way to call home or withdrawal from school to see if I can get the mistletoe.' polling out a withdrawal notice out of his pocket. 'Should I give up or should I stay? I don't want to make moka sad.' putting back the notice he saw some one leaning up on a tree looking at him. "hey wait up loverboy." turning to the person Tsukune found himself slammed and being held up by his tie looking down the arm to see Saizou holding him. "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday? And you're gonna pay for it today your true form, what is your true form!" Tsukune sighed and thought. 'Oh boy someone on a power trip' grabbing Saizou wrist. "You don't want to know Saizou." feeling Saizou hand let go of him Tsukune found himself having to ducking a punch from Saizou's left arm. "Don't play with me you'll tell me what kind of monster you are right now!" seeing Saizou hand grow and face change gave Tsukune a thought. 'By the look of thing we have here is a ogre or a troll doesn't matter ether way.' Saizou turned away and walked off. "anyway don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're dead boy." with a sigh Tsukune got up and left to the dorms to get somethings.

( a few minutes latter)

Tsukune found himself paissing thinking on what to do when someone jumped on his back hearing a singsong voice. "Mornin! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy" turning to the person Tsukune blirted out. "Moka!" sighing slightly Tsukune pecked up his bags getting a confuse look for Moka. "I'm sorry Moka I have to go to the human world and maybe go to school there." Moka looked at Tsukune in shock. "A human one...?" Ask Moka before she grabbed Tsukune's shoulders. "No way you can't go off to some human school. I hate those humans!"

Tsukune got a shocked an confused look. "huh?" with Moka looking down in sadness as she explain. "You know ...I...I actually went to a human school up through middle school I was isolated none of those humans believed in monster, so I started thinking I was weird that I was different from everyone that it'd be better if I wasn't there that it'd be better if I disappeared it was so soooo tough... But you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so...This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone! "

"You can't go Tsukune... let's study hard at this academy Tsukune." pleaded Moke sighing Tsukune looked at Moka. "If I said I was one of those humans now that you hated...would you still stop me?" said a sad Tsukune hearing a "huh." from Moka with another sigh Tsukune told her. "I'm human now I have to go home to get this thing out of my chest I'll be back soon I hope."

"then I'll come with you." Moka cryed

"No my clan well kill you if they think you know with out me showing you what I am." shouted Tsukune turning to leave Moka went up to hug him sobbing out on his back. "You'll come back right? Promise you'll come back." Turning to hug the sobbing girl Tsukune whispered. "promise I'll be back I will not leave you alone in this academy." giving Moka a tight hug Tsukune left to get to the bus stop.

Waiting at the bus stop Tsukune began to think. 'man I hope mom and dad can get this mistletoe out of my chest before mom kills me for it being there in the first place.' looking down the rode to seeing a old bus coming down the way. "And here come that crazy bus driver."

The bus came to a creeking stop seeing the doors open to show the crazy bus driver laughing face seeing Tsukune there. "hehehe...so you're running away after all somehow I had the feeling you would that is fine sonny boy if you have no regrets, Come aboard." razing a brow Tsukune gave the bus driver a look like asking him if he was crazy. "No I'm not running away I'm going home something out of my chest" chuckled out Tsukune gaining a laugh from the bus driver. "Why don't you go to the school docter?" Asked the bus driver getting a chuckle out of Tsukune now. "I would if they knew how to take out mistletoe." said Tsukune as the sent of blood blows in on the wend stopping in his tracks turns to the sent to caching another's of someone else in the same area that smelled a lot like. "Moka" called out Tsukune as he started to run to where Moka was.

Moka walking around one of the cemetery to try and calm down. "I wonder when Tsukune well be back? I hope it's soon I don't want to be here alone. I don't want to lose my first friend." said Moka thinking out loud.

"Hey! Why is it you are alone!" spoke someone from behind Moka grabbing her wrest and side turning to see who it was to cry out in fear as saw who. "Saizou!" licking his lips pulled Moka closer to whisper to her. "you shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you be with a man like me." Moka cried out in pain as she hit a tombstone hard with Saizou taking off his blazer as spoke in a sinister voice. "Mwaha... I am serious your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya!" Moka shivered as she saw change in front of her. "Arrgh ohh I can't stop myself when I feel like this my body starts to ache when I come to this point there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in human form anymore."

Moka watch in fear as Saizou got bigger and bigger as she tried to stutter out. "n...no someone help me" hunching to the ground and screams. "TSUKUNEEE!"

"Hahahahahahahah! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules." Cackles out Saizou growing his toung to a size of four feet when a shout of. "Moka!" rang along the air Moka turns and sees the last person she thought would be here. "Tsukune!" yelled Moka as Saizou being his toung back into his mouth as Tsukune got closer he asked. "Moka are you alright?" with cry Moka asked "Why did you come back!" stopping Tsukune replied with. "I did promise not to leave you alone in this school after all and besides we are friends."

"The scum here I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again..." Growled out Saizou turning to look at Tsukune with black eyes.

"So you really are a ogre. Why am I not surprised" Said Tsukune getting ready to fight by pulling on a set of gloves.

With a speed faster then a humans Tsukune hit Saizou head three time before getting hit in the back by Saizou big open hand flying into a couple of tombstones with saizou laughing with his hands in the air "Whats wrong still think you can beat me? do not think a rogue monster like myself would not challenge someone who will not tell people what he is. I don't think you even are a monster you week scom."

Moka ran up to Tsukune checking his wounds. "How horrible! Even though you came all the way back for me this happened I'm sorry I guess all vampires can do is hurt people because I'm a vampire I suck blood from people and just end up hurting people... the truth is...the truth is the whole time... I just felt like I wanted to make friends even if it was just at a human school but I guess it's impossible since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Tsukune as well." Wept Moka as a hand came up to her face feeling the hand Moka's eyes opened to see Tsukune was still alive she grabbed under Tsukune arm to poll him up in a siting position Tsukune groaning out in pain. "Run Moka I'll hold him off so you can runaway. Go wile he's has all his attention on me so get out of here when you have a chants." said a pained Tsukune trying to get up when Saizou kick him in the back of the head growling out. "what the hell are you babbling about? Die scum!"

being sent foreword into Moka she tried to catch but he slept through her arms with one of his hand catching on her rosary with a yank and a crack the rosary came off leaving shock Moka saying. "no the rosary came off." as a large amount of power came off her in waves transforming her from a young woman into a full body vampire woman.

Saizou shakes in fear of the power coming of the small woman. "wh...what is she? th...this overpowering sensation she's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya!" with the waves of power dieing down showed a silver hear and red eyed woman standing there making Saizou quiver as he saw her. "Just like the legends, red eyes! and intense supernatural energy this is this is a super vampire!"

"What's wrong rogue one..? you...want me right? Just try and take me...by force. Here won't you?" Said Moka in a seductive voice holding a hand out to Saizou angering the mad monster he rushed her yelling with a hand razed to crash her.

As Saizou's hand came down he expected her to move out of the way when she didn't thought he had crushed her but as the dust cleared he saw his hand was being held by her. "Attacking me with just this degree of power." laughed out Moka

wide eye and shocked. 'wh-why doesn't she dodge? Why doesn't she even bat an eye?' thought Saizou scared of the vampire as she says. "you had better realize your place!" jumping in the air kick the side of Saizou face sending him flying through a tree with a loud crash a couple of feet. "A low class monster like you who has nothing to show me for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength" Moka called out.

As the dust started to cleared away Moka saw a shadow standing over a something that looks like a person ones the dust was gone there was a rock like monster with his fist down and standing over Saizou.

A/N here my first fic I hope you like it and I know that it probably sucks so no flaming and if you do flame me Amon will come and eat your souls

p.s. I think I need a beta.


End file.
